Hijos de la guerra
by MrsDarfoy
Summary: Tarde o temprano, la guerra llega a nosotros de algún modo. Este fic participa en el Reto#7: "Desempolvando viejos retos", con el Reto Especial: "De batallas, héroes caídos y cumpleañeros".
1. Hijo de la derrota

_**AVISO** : Este fic participa en el Reto#7: "Desempolvando retos" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años". Reto especial: "De batallas, héroes caídos y cumpleañeros". [Batallas]_

 _ **DISCLAIMER** : Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling, el resto es mío._

* * *

 **HIJO DE LA DERROTA**

"Me he convertido en la Muerte, destructora de mundos".

Harry era incapaz de recordar de dónde había sacado esa frase, pero no podía ser más acertada. Así se sentía él: un asesino. Tiempo atrás, creyó que la mala suerte lo seguía allá donde fuer, pero al final lo había comprendido: era él. Él había traído la desgracia a todo aquel que se atrevió a quererle.

Primero habían sido sus padres, asesinados por intentar protegerlo.

Después su padrino, Sirius, encarcelado en Azkaban por un crimen que no cometió y asesinado porque Harry había sido demasiado estúpido como para reconocer que estaba cometiendo un error.

Dobby, cuyas últimas palabras habían sido "Harry Potter". ¿De qué le sirvió la libertad? La única elección que pudo hacer fue la de ser libre para morir.

Pensó en el cadáver de Fred sobre el frío suelo, rodeado por su familia. Los Weasley habían perdido a un hijo, a un hermano, por luchar en un guerra que ni siquiera era suya.

La siguiente imagen que le vino a la mente fue la de Remus y Tonks; sus cuerpos sin vida unos al lado del otro, sus manos extendidas, como si intentaran tocarse por última vez. Ya no podrían hacerlo. Se imaginó a Teddy con su abuela, demasiado pequeño para entender por qué sus padres no volverían a casa nunca más.

Esa era la esencia de ser el Niño que Vivió: para que él sobreviviera, otros debían sacrificarse.

Y allí, vagando entre las ruinas de lo que una vez fue Hogwarts, Harry Potter se preguntó si alguna vez dejaría de oír las voces de los muertos en su cabeza, susurrando una palabra: "asesino".


	2. Hijo de héroes

_**AVISO:** Este fic participa en el Reto#7: "Desempolvando retos" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años". Reto especial: "De batallas, héroes caídos y cumpleañeros". [Batallas]_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:** Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling, el resto es mío._

* * *

 **HIJO DE HÉROES**

El día que Teddy Lupin cumplió once años y recibió su carta de Hogwarts, su abuela Andrómeda se echó a llorar.

—¿Por qué lloras, abuela? ¿No quieres que vaya? —preguntó Teddy, poniéndose triste; no le gustaba ver llorar a su abuela.

Andrómeda Tonks se secó las lágrimas con un pañuelo y sonrió a su nieto. Acarició la mejilla del chico en un gesto maternal.

—Claro que quiero que vayas a Hogwarts. Es que… —Su voz disminuyó hasta convertirse en un susurro.

—¿Es porque papá y mamá no están aquí?

Teddy era pequeño, pero no tonto. Sabía que las fotos que tenían en el salón ponían triste a su abuela. También sabía que tío Harry a veces ponía una cara rara cuando lo miraba, como si le doliera mirarlo. Teddy no lograba entender del todo por qué, pero intuía que era algo relacionado con sus padres.

La abuela decía que se parecía a papá, pero que tenía la vivacidad de mamá. A veces bromeaba diciendo que era igual de malo que ella.

—En parte —Andrómeda esbozó una sonrisa triste—, pero estoy segura de que tus padres se habrían sentido muy orgullosos.

Teddy no había llegado a conocerlos, pero todo el mundo le había hablado de ellos. Estaba seguro de que su padre habría sonreído orgulloso y su madre se habría puesto a gritar a los cuatro vientos que tenía el hijo más inteligente del mundo.

Todo el mundo le había contado que sus padres habían muerto como héroes en una guerra de la que él solo sabía historias. Que lucharon para que él tuviera un futuro, aunque ellos no pudieran verlo.

Teddy decidió en aquel momento que si sus padres habían sido unos héroes, él también lo sería. Sabía que, de alguna manera, ellos estaban observándolo atentamente. No los decepcionaría.


	3. Hijo de la venganza

_**AVISO** : Este fic participa en el Reto#7: "Desempolvando retos" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años". Reto especial: "De batallas, héroes caídos y cumpleañeros". [Batallas]_

 _ **DISCLAIMER** : Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling, el resto es mío._

* * *

 **HIJO DE LA VENGANZA**

Sirius Orion Black murió el 31 de octubre de 1981.

Murió en el mismo instante en que vio la puerta entreabierta de casa de los Potter. En ese momento, supo que no encontraría con vida al hombre que había sido como un hermano para él.

Encontró el cuerpo de su amigo tendido en el suelo. Tenía los ojos abiertos y las gafas torcidas. Su mejor amigo, muerto.

Sin saber cómo, pasó por el lado del cuerpo inerte de su amigo y subió hasta la habitación de Harry. Tenía un mal presentimiento, que se confirmó cuando vio el cuerpo de Lily. Sirius clavó la mirada en esos ojos verdes sin vida. Ella también estaba muerta.

De repente, un sonido lo devolvió a la realidad. Era el pequeño Harry, que lloraba desconsoladamente en su cuna, lo miraba como si fuera su salvador. ¿Lo sabría? ¿Sabría que había quedado huérfano? Sirius lo cogió en brazos y lo acunó contra su pecho.

Primero, se ocuparía de que su ahijado estuviera a salvo.

Después, se vengaría del culpable.


End file.
